Horror @ Hogwarts
by Laura3
Summary: Please just read the story....i cannot write a summary to save my life. chapter 5 has been redone
1. What will happen next at Hogwarts?

Chapter 1

'A new school year! Hopefully one without meeting Voldermort' thought Harry Potter joyfully out loud. His friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley laughed along with him not knowing what trouble will befall on them this year. 

They were at Kings Cross Station at Platform 9 ¾ getting ready to leave for Hogwarts. There they saw a girl around their age looking very much like Darco Malfoy. Except that she had midnight blue hair that seem to sparkle, eyes that were filled with laughter but temporarily clouded with worry and skin that seem to sparkle with life, unlike Draco's almost colourless skin. To Harry, she reminded him of Cho Chang, who had just transferred to a school in China to be close with her family. She carried a trunk with an owl in a cage on top.She was talking comfortingly to the owl that looked worried.She neverously looked around for somebody. She walked towards Harry, Ron and Hermione asking them whether she could share their compartment. They readily agreed.

"Hi" said the girl

"Hello, are you a transfer student?" said Hermione.

" Yes and no", said the girl laughingly," Let me introduce myself. I am Laura. I finished school, but my father wanting me to continue studying so I came to Hogwarts. And I am supposed to be in my fifth year at Hogwarts"

" That's the same as us. And I am Ron Weasley." Said Ron.

" And I am Harry Potter" said Harry liking the good-natured look on her face.

" Hermione Granger, what subjects are you taking this year?" ask Hermione.

" Oh Hermione. Could you stop talking about school? We have got one whole year ahead of us," grumbled Ron.

" Well, I am going to take Muggle studies because I think divination is a load of trash," said Laura smiling. 

" Same as the three of us!" said Harry, "except we take Divination because it is the simplest subject."

" Well, it seems that Miss Laura Malfoy has already found some friends and does not need her brother." Said Draco Malfoy who came strolling in at this moment.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know that this chapter is short but I have writers block…

Comments please please…this is my first time writing. Be kind…and give me suggestions on how to make the plot interesting….


	2. The Change

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ron's face was a face of shock and ultimate horror when he saw and heard what Draco Malfoy had said. Harry was staring at Laura and Draco with a face of amazement and Hermione was ready to check her book on _Famous Wizerdning Families_ to see whether it was true.

Laura stared at her brother and to the three of them and said, 'let me guess you all don't like Draco and has always shown his Mr. Tough Guy side." 

" Yeah. How did you know?" said Harry who was the first to recover form the shock.

" Guess?" said Laura.

" But the both of you look so different." said Hermione who had checked the book and was comparing the both of them.

" Any better now?" said Laura who had just changed her hair colour back to a silvery blond just like Draco's.

" So now I know why you were with Draco at Diagon Alley!" said Hermione who had fully recovered from the shock.

" Yeah," said Laura smiling, " Draco? Do me a favour?"

" What now." Said Draco sighing, "this has to be the thousand time you ask me."

" Not really, help me go and get some food." 

" Alright" said Draco walking away.

" Will you all still want to be my friends after you know that Draco is my brother?" asked Laura, after Draco was out of earshot, with a worried look on her face.

" Of course," said Hermione comfortingly.

" Good. Can we talk about Quidditch?" asked Laura happily.

" Of course," said Harry, " What position do you play?"

" Chaser and Seeker, I hear that you play seeker too, right?"

" Yup."

" Could you all please stop talking about Quidditch?" pleaded Hermione, " you always tell me to stop talking about school and here you are talking about Qudditch!!"

" Sorry Hermione" said Harry. Ron and Laura were laughing in the background

" It is not funny," muttered Hermione.

" Here," said Draco coming in with an armful of food.

" Why do you buy so much food?"Asked Hermione curiously.

" Because Laura will send me to buy more, if she does not get enough." said Draco laughingly.

" Hey! Draco Malfoy! I resent that! _Serpensortia_!" said Laura half laughingly and severely, scowling looking exactly like Draco.

' With her short hair like a boy, a scowl exactly like Draco's she can actually pass of as him,' thought Harry. " You know what? That was exactly the dame spell Draco used at the Dueling Club on me."

" Could you please get the snake of me Laura?" said Draco grumpily; whose legs were bind together by the snake.

" Fine." Said Laura amiably.

" Draco, the look on your face. Just now. Was too good to be true." Laughed Ron helplessly, "At this rate, you are going to lose your tough guy reputation!"

" I am gonna change my hair colour for fun to surprise some people that I have a twin. So all of you here, don't tell anyone here that I have a twin!" said Laura, " it is fun to shock people."

" Sigh. My sister the prank player. Wonderful at work but never concentrates. World famous for getting into trouble. More interested in getting people in tricky situations." Sighed Draco shaking his head, jokingly.

" Right. So my name will in the register will be Laura Yimei Wang / Laura Narissa Malfoy. But I will introduce myself as Laura Wang and give people a shock when they find out." Said Laura laughing non-stop.

" Yes Miss Wang." said Harry obligingly.

Comments……..please………..i know it sounds stupidbut help me kay?


	3. Ekkk!!!

" I think we are reaching Hogwarts now

Chapter 3 

" I think we are reaching Hogwarts now. We better wear our robes." Said Hermione peering anxiously out of the window. 

" Yeah." agreed Harry.

" Do they have robes for girls and boys? What's this B doing here?" questioned Laura.

" I think so. Why?" answered Hermione.

" Hahaha!" laughed Draco uncontrollably, as tears stream down his face. " I think Madam Malkin must have thought that you were a boy coming to buy robes for school!"

" Draco Malfoy!!" shouted Laura. 

" Its true." Insisted Draco still laughing. " You came in the shop all messy with hair all over your face, looking exactly like a boy in your robes. "

" Hahaha!" laughed Ron, Hermione and Harry non-stop.

Oh no….i am having writers block !! Comments please!!!


	4. 

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Just before the sorting

" Wonder what's the food is like here?" questioned Laura, " I'm hungry." 

" Laura you are always hungry this is no exception. You ate so much in the train.And spent half of my allowance for this term." Moaned Draco. "I'm surprise that you are not overweight!"

" Why should I be?" retorted back Laura." At the rate you make me play quidditch with you?"

" Ha!" Ron and Harry burst out into laughter.

" How do they sort students out here?" Laura asked.

" By houses. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin." Answered Hermione promptly.

" Wonder what house I will be in," said Laura frowning thinking over.

" If you are like your brother, Slytherin, the house for –" said Harry with a sly grin, before he could say finish he was interrupted by Draco.

" Winners." Finished Draco giving Harry a glare that could kill.

" Says who?" countered Ron backed quickly.

" Gryffindors are for the courageous," Replied Hermione with a smile, " unlike Slytherins which are for the punchers." As she duck a punch that Draco threw her way.

" First years and transfer students please come here!" yelled Professor Mc Gonagall.

" Opps got to go. See you all later. " Said Laura running off.

The sorting

After all the first years have been sorted, then came the transfers. 

" Laura, erm." said Professor Mc Gonagall trying to decide which surname to use.

Laura grinned inwardly at herself, laughing silently at Professor Mc Gonagall trying to decide which surname to use. She quickly walked up to the sorting hat and put it on.   
' Hmm' said the hat, ' this is going to be hard to decide. You are a perfect mix of Slytherin and Gryffindor. This is going to be hard to decide.'  
' Well is this all you are gonna tell me?' thought Laura, half decided to take of the hat and stomp off to sitting there waiting for the hat to decide.  
' Well… Ermm.' 

This went on for quite a while and Laura got so bored that she actually fell asleep for a few minutes under the hat. When she woke up, the hat was still deciding. Laura decided to take things in her own hands. She actually got up to Professor Mc Gonagall and told her that the hat could not decided which house to put her in. 

When the whole school saw her get up, they were shock. Draco was about to fall off his chair; Ron and Harry were starring with mouths open. Hermione was looking surprised.  
  


" Professor Mc Gonagall, this hat can't decide what house to put me in.," said Laura, silently. 

The whole hall became silent at once. Professor Dumbledore was staring at Laura. Draco really fell of his chair. Harry and Ron just stared dumbly at each other, the whole hall looking exactly like them, too dumbstruck to do anything. Except for Hermione, she was looking through a book about _Weird Events That Happen at Hogwarts._

_ _

" This can't be," said Professor Mc Gonagall clearly shocked by what she heard, "Try the hat on again," She said after putting a spell on the hat that enabled the whole hall to hear the hat's thoughts.

" Well, I thought you won't come back again to try me on again, Laura Malfoy." Said the hat.

The whole hall buzzed with whispers. No one would have thought that tomboy like Laura would be Draco Malfoy's sister, not with her dark hair.

"How did you know I was Laura Malfoy? Not Laura Wang?" questioned Laura.

" I can always tell the person who puts me on, real identity. This is why I cannot decide to put you in Gryffindor of Slytherin. Your family background should straight away put you in Slytherin. But your attitude, behaviour puts you in Gryffindor. That's why I say you are a perfect mix of everything. Like, we all know that you are a girl but behave exactly like a boy, from behaviour to appearance."

" Could you for once keep quiet about certain things." Moaned a very embarrassed Laura, who was red in the face. " Everyone can here you and me. I don't suppose you know that?" 

" Oh. I forgot." Answered the hat, not a bit ruffled at all.

" Fine so can you decide?" retorted back a very impatient Laura, " Before I take you off." 

True to her word, Laura took the hat off. She walked over to Professor Mc Gongall who was staring at the hat wondering whether it was charmed. 

" Professor. The hat." Said Laura with a drawl exactly like Draco's.

" We will decide later." Said Professor Mc Gonagall clearly shocked, taking the hat, while directing her to Slytherin's table, motioning her to sit next to Draco.

-------------------------------------------------------.-------------------------------------------------------.---------------------------------------------------------

Well…how is it? I have another writers block… so please help me … … 


	5. 

" This year Hogwarts has decided to add co-curriculum activates to out timetable

Chapter 5

Professor Snape stared at Laura than at the hat, he passed it to Dumbledore who was sitting on his right. 

" Laura, we have come to a decision. You will try out both houses and decide which one you want to go yourself. I will change the timetable so that Slytherin and Gryffindor share all their classes together. So that you can see." Said Dumbledore.

" Your trunk is in the Slytherin dormitory at the moment," said Professor Snape, " I will bring you there."

Laura just nodded, staring at Snape wondering whether he ever washed his hair. 

The next morning

" This year Hogwarts has decided to add co-curriculum activates to out timetable." Announced Professor Dumbledore, smiling looking around the great hall. " The reason is that we want you to learn more than the usual. Oh yes. Quidditch is a CCA. But you can join more than one CCA. There will be chess and medical arts for the mean time. There will be more coming up soon. Oh yes, duelling is part of you timetable. I feel that everybody needs to know how to duel." 

The whole hall was buzzing over the annoucment of the CCAs. Ron straight away announced that he wanted to join chess. Hermione was deciding between the two and as Harry was in quidditch so the choosing of CCAs did not matter so much to him.It did not bother Draco either but Laura like Hermione could not decide. 

Laura ran over to the Gryffindor table dragging a very grumpy Draco along. " Hermione!" she said excitedly," which CCA are you going to chose?" 

Hermione excitedly replied back. While Harry and Ron starred at each other and mouthed girls exasperatedly, Draco just starred on with a look of pure disgust. 

_Duelling Class(Debra's P.O.V.)_

" All right class. As you all know who I am, all please call me Debra." Said Debra to the whole class. She noted that all the Gryffindors sat at one end of the class and all the Slytherins sat at the other end. 

All the slytherins sniggered rudely. Debra stared at them. 'Now that's the most annoying house.' She thought to herself. 

" All right class, you are here to learn to duel, have any of you been in a duel before?"I asked looking around the class. Everybody seemed to be starring at a boy with glasses and messy hair. Oh, that was Harry Potter. Nobody seems to be raising their hands." Well? Anybody? Harry?" I asked. All the Slytherins seem to snigger simultaneously at the sound of Harry's name. Ah well, life can't be perfect for everyone. A few people raised their hands. I noted that a lot of Slytherins had raised their hands and of course Harry Potter and a couple of Gryffindors. " Can I have two volunteers to demonstrate to the class how to duel?" I asked, hoping for some response but as usual there was none. I ran my hand down the register and randomly picked out two pairs. I could not resist picking Harry Potter. I also chose a pair of twins, Draco and Laura, I cannot tell them apart. Wonderful. Just wonderful. And also another person called Neville. 

Heavens forbid, Neville to duel. He just can't. Laura easily won by doing the full body bind curse. I don't think the Gryffindors were very pleased, because she started putting an itching spell on him after that. 

Draco and Harry? Goodness. They both can duel. Very well. Who does not know? Harry of course can duel. I mean after fighting the Dark Lord for so long can definitely duel. As for Draco, we all know he is Lucius Malfoy's son. He is definitely is underhand. Draco won by taking Harry's glasses away, and so Harry zapped the spell in the wrong direction. Injuring, unfortunately me. Sigh. Hermione luckily knew the counter spell. Thank goodness, or I'll have jelly legs for a long time. 

And so, I got Draco and Laura to duel. There is only one way to describe it hilarious. Draco was serious and Laura was laughing non-stop all the while. Thank goodness she stopped laughing in time to duel. If not the consequences will be too ugly to see. Draco first shot a jelly legs curse, which Laura jumped away, returning it with a stunning curse. Which Draco expertly blocked. And on and on it when. The spells used were more and more dangerous and were way beyond their level. Unfortunately for them, one or both of their hexes exploded up the whole room, injuring nearly the whole class.

Professor Mc Gonagall who though the class nearby came rushing in. She nearly threw a blue fit when she saw my whole class. I could do nothing but grin sheepishly back at her. Sheesh, she always was a strict teacher, I felt like a student once again. With the help from the class that she was teaching, she managed to bring the whole class to the hospital wing. 

She was giving me a lecture like I was a student on letting the Malfoy twins to duel. The injury list was long and many. Draco had a badly burnt arm, so did Laura. Harry had numerous bruises and cuts everywhere. Poor Neville was knocked out. The rest of the class had cuts and bruises and burns. I made a mental note to myself not to let the Malfoy twins duel unless necessary with precautions. If not I will go crazy. Ron and Hermione were quite furious at Draco. Luckily for Laura, they did not blame her.Madam Promfrey made me stay in the hospital wing with Harry, who was a mess of blue, Draco, Laura and Neville. The rest of the class were told to rest in their dorms after being treated. Well, they were happy, they got to miss lessons. 

~. ~

" Well, Potter nice to see that you are once again in the hospital ward." Said Draco. 

" Nice to see Malfoy that you have not lost your scarsity even when burnt." Replied Harry.

" Wonderful." Muttered Laura to herself. " Do the both of you ever stop arguing?" 

" No!" replied Harry and Draco. 

" Why don't the both of you try to get along?" Laura asked." I'm sure you argue a lot, but you both admire each other. I can see and sense that." 

" Laura." Draco said in a warning tone.

" Sorry." Replied Laura sounding not sorry at all.

" Huh? I don't get the both of you." Said Harry, not catching head or tail of the conversation.

" Never mind." Replied Draco and Laura, sighing. 

~.~

Their wounds healed fast and were down for dinner at the great hall. The other levels were asking what had happened. The other houses were equally curious and furious that they had to miss duelling lessons. 

" All your duelling lessons will be held outside next to the quidditch pitch in future, after what had happened today." Announced Professor Dumbledore. 

A few whys where heard across the hall. Dumbledore cleared his throat and said," After what had happened today after the first duelling lesson of the week. Some students managed to tear down the whole duelling classroom."Draco and Laura were blushing, and the whole of the Gryffindor fifth years seem to be staring at them.

*.*

" I cannot believed this happened!" exclaimed Laura, sitting on the floor of the Slytherin Common room. Draco nodded his head in agreement. 

"Yeah. It was so embarrassing." Draco replied. " Wonder what Potter, Weasley and Granger thought of it."

"Oh for goodness sake Draco. Will you please for once be nice to Harry, Ron and Hermione? "

" Yeah right." 

" Says who?"

"Says me." 

And the argument went on for a while. The result was a very furious Draco and Laura. Crabbe and Gyole knew better and left the common room.

Suddenly an explosion occurred right infont of Draco and Laura's face. The whole slytherin common room could hear it. A very black Laura and Draco appeared from the smoke, eyeing each other wearily.Laura walked out of the common room, leaving Draco alone. 

A very furious Laura walked towards the Gryffindor common room, while doing a quick clean up spell on herself. Upon reaching the potrait, she realised she did not know the password. She hit herself on the forehead and left muttering a stream of curses quite loudly. That a trio of students who were walking pass were surprised. 

" Laura!" said Hermione, disaprovingly. " I'm surprised at you."

" Yeah why?" replied Laura.

" Don't curse that loudly. What happens if you were holding your wand!" exclaimed Hermione. 

" Yeah what happens if you were holding your wand." Mimicked Ron in jest.

" This would happen." Said Laura holding out her wand, black and blue sparks flying out of it, face as red as Ron's hair.

" So, anyway what are you doing here." Asked Harry amiably.

Laura explained the whole thing. Harry and Ron kept on bursting into fits of laughter. Hermione was lecturing Laura. 

" I did better go." Laura said suddenly. " it has became a habit of mine to irritate Draco at this time." 

" Laura!" said Hermione disapprovingly.

Harry and Ron said nothing but burst into silent laughter, which earn them strict looks from Hermione.

" Sorry Hermione the perfect." Said Ron in a straight face.

" Bye!" Laura said, walking off.

" You know what?" said Harry staring at Laura who was walking off.

" What." Said Ron." If I knew better, I bet Harry is going to fall in love again." 

" Oh no." said Hermione in a mock tone of concern." We won't want that to happen." 

" Oh shut up the both of you." Said Harry turning red. 

`.`

An explosion greeted Draco. He knew his sister had returned and decided to irritate him. He sighed and turned around. Staring at the exact replica of his face. She just shrugged and sat on his bed. 

" Hi Draco." Laura said smiling.

" Mnn" Draco nodded back in a form of response. 

" Could you be nice to Harry? Ron? And Draco?" 

" What do you think."

" Yes."

" NO."

" Fine. I will announce to the whole school your crush tomorrow." 

" Alright." 

" Deal?"

" Deal." 

" Good night."

(+)

All right. I know. I received enough flames. I'm using them to burn my drawings. Any way. I am rewriting most of the chapters. So, if any thing does not match, don't come and find me…


	6. morning

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

" Good Morning Harry, Ron and Hermione." Said Draco

" Morning guys." Said Laura while walking past the Gryffindor table.

Harry nearly choked on a mouthful of pumkin juice. " Malfoy? Being nice?! I just can't believe it."

Ron and Hermione could only nod back dumbly. 

" Whats so suprising about Draco saying Morning?" Laura asked curiously.

Ron recovered sufficiently to reply." Firstly, your brother here never calls us by our first names and secondly, he says morning!" 

Draco gave Laura a look that says I told you so. 

Ginny walked past. "Ginny! Have you seen Laura yet?" asked Ron.

" No why Ron? Wait wasn't she the one the sorting hat could not decide which house to put in?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah. Laura this is Ginny." Ron said. 

" Please to meet you Ginny." Said Laura smiling and noting that Draco was turning rather red in the face. 

" Laura, could you please leave your friends for later?" Draco asked suddenly." I an hungry." 

-.-

Lessons when on as usual, Snape was the same. Professor Mc Gonagall was just as strict. Debra's lessons were just as fun. 

During potions. Snape set them to make a calming potion. It was said to be able to make a person be calm for a good period of time.To Harry, it didn't really work. Snape was angry as ever. He had outdone himself and had managed to deduct a hundred points from Gryffindor. 

During lunch, Laura was sitting with Draco at the Slytherin table. Harry was with Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table. Harry could not concentrate on his lunch. He kept starring at the Slytherin table.

" Harry? What do you think?" asked Hermione.

" Huh? Sorry, what was that you were saying?" Harry answered.

" Never mind." Sighed Hermione.

" Do you know when her birthday is?" Harry asked suddenly.

" Who? " questioned Hermione.

" It can only be Malfoy's. At the rate he is starring there." Answered Ron, with a grin.

" Says who? I was just thinking." Replied Harry blushing furiously, trying to change the conversation.

During charms, they were supposed to charm a book to talk. Neville had managed to charm Semus to talk instead! And so Semus could not talk for a while. As usual, Hermione finished her work first, charming the book perfectly. Leaving the rest of the class quite grumpy. 

_Later on in the day._

_ _

" Hi Harry. What are you doing in the library?" asked Laura.  
" Nothing. Hermione and Ron disappeared after dinner, so I came here to finish my charms homework." answered Harry.

" Really? Wonder what they are doing." Said Laura," I am also doing my charms homework too. And I'm short of 0.1inches! " 

" Ha. I'm short of I inch. " Mentioned Harry glumly. 

" Do what I'm doing now. Writing a concluding paragraph which summarizes the essay and the end in bold letters right at the end!" exclaimed Laura joyfully." I'm done!" 

" Wait for me. I'm about done." Said Harry. " Where is Draco? I thought he is always with you."

" Oh. I was flying around on my broomstick with Draco, when he hit the quidditch poles." Said Laura. " He is right now in the hospital wing. Accompany me and see him later?"

" Sure" Harry agreed.

" Did you hear a sound Harry?" Laura asked. " I thought it sounded pretty much like Ron and Hermione." 

" Yeah. " Harry agreed." I heard it while we past a room."

" Lets find out." Laura said leading the way back to the room.

" Ron! Hermione!" exclaimed Harry in shock. " What are you doing –"

" Kissing !?!?" Laura finished. 

Ron turned bright red. Hermione started mumbling something about the weather. 

" Opps. Harry, I think we have interrupted their private moment." Laura said, turning to leave.

" Yeah, see you two later." Said Harry also turning to leave." We are going to see Draco. He's in the hospital wing."

" We will go with you." Said Hermione and slyly added." And what were you doing with Harry?" 

" We are going to visit Draco. He's in the hospital wing." Answered Laura.

" What happened?" asked Ron, not concerened but curious. 

" He hit the quidditch poles." Said Harry in a burst of laughter.

" Hi Draco." Said Laura.

" Well, what a nice welcoming party, Laura. You had to drag them along." Said Draco, sneering.

" Harry accompanied me and we bumped onto Ron and Hermione on the way." Laura explained." So are you feeling better now?" 

" But of course!!! Madam Promfrey would not let me go. And she kept all my things!" Complained Draco.

" I think she always hides the students book bag on top of a cupboard, " said Harry.

Laura had gotten the book bag down and passed it to Draco. Draco grudgingly thanked Harry and dragging Laura along left. Laura shot Hermione an apologetic look before leaving.

" Sheesh. Now that's one grumpy dragon," muttered Harry to himself after Draco had left with Laura. 

" I think we did better go back to our dorms now." Said Hermione," Its getting late."


	7. be nice...

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The face shown,

Is not always the face known.

Hidden,

Would be something,

Seldom found. 

_Draco's P.O.V._

" Draco Malfoy! Before I plan to drop another dung bomb on your perfect hair, tell me why you bare a grudge against Harry, Ron and Hermione!" Laura said, after being dragged away.

" Ermm well," I stuttered.

' Sheesh. Doesn't she ever let up?' " I just can't stand the way Potter is so damn happy and good!" I said in a burst.

Laura sighed gently." Why don't you try being nice?" 

" I can't! Its not in my nature to be nice!"

" Just try. You will never know till you try, plus you can get to know Ginny better this way." Laura said slyly.

" You definitely have a way of talking people around." I admitted.

"I will take it as a yes. See you tomorrow morning. Night Draco." She said as she left the dorm.

What have I got myself into, I thought to myself before falling asleep.

-=-

" Draco, don't forget to be nice." Laura said, while walking towards the Gryffindor table. " Hi guys." 

" Hi Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny." Said Draco.

" What!" said Ron nearly choking on his pumpkin juice. 

" Morning." Said Hermione.

" Morning." Replied Harry who had just barely regained his composure.

" See you later." Said Laura. 

" Can't believe that Malfoy is being nice." Said Ron after Draco was out of earshot. Harry nodded his agreement. 

" I think he is only being nice for another reason." Said Hermione.

" Who?" asked Ron eagerly.

" You sound like you were about to blackmail Malfoy. It's so obvious. It's Ginny. Look at her, she looks like Harry, starring in a certain direction." Said Hermione softly to Ron.

" What! With that git!" said Ron going into a list of rude words to describe Draco with plenty of arm movements, nearly knocking over the whole jug.

" Ron!" Hermione tried to stifle a giggle and sound disapproving, but soon lost control and burst into laughter with Ron, causing Harry to stare at them as if they were mad. 

*=*

" All right. Professor Dumbledore has given me permission to bring in some dragons for you all. " Said Hagrid beaming away.

The whole class groaned silently. Harry was seriously considering faking a headache to escape this class. His last experience with dragons weren't too good. Harry's thoughts suddenly fell on Draco. ' Does Draco mean dragon?' Harry had a sudden recollection of a dream he had over the holidays. The dragon was helping him. Helping him to fight.

" Harry, you got to stop dreaming. Now we have to familiarize ourselves with the dragons. " Said Hermione. 

" Alright." He said, trying to put the dream to the back of his mind.

There were many types of dragons, Harry noted. There were some of the more common ones, and those used in the tournament. But the dragons' breed in China looked so much more different. They were not tall but they were long and had scales all over their body. Their legs were short. And they looked like they had whiskers on their faces. They looked far more serious that those found in Britain.Harry thought that those found in China looked a lot more mythical and older. 

The lesson soon ended, with one or two people getting mild burns. Hagrid was beaming everywhere. And most of the class were looking pretty pale, looking ready to puke.

`-`

Time past rather quickly. The fortnight was up. Laura had many friends in Slytherin but no close ones. But unfortunately she had unfortunately gotten on the bad side of Millicent and Pansy. As Draco had so aptly termed it. 

" Hermione!!!" Laura screamed cheerfully. " I'm staying in your dorm for the meantime!" 

" That's nice." Said Hermione, smiling. " But could you stop screaming? I'm going to turn deaf soon." 

" I don't think Draco is going to be very pleased but someone else would be."Said Ron while placing his arm over Hermione causing her to blush.

" I'll say." Said Harry. " He is once again being pestered by dear Pansy." 

" Hmm. This can be easily changed." Said Laura, smiling. She took out her wand and pointed it at Pansy, muttering a few well-chosen words. Pansy suddenly expanded. That she soon was floating in the air. Draco took this opportunity and rushed over. 

" Thanks Laura." He said laughing at the sight of Pansy. " Lets go before anybody catches us.

^-^

Oh…. I finally finished this chapter…. i can't write emotions…. so pls. Don't tell me tt in my reviews….


	8. Slytherin....

That night, Laura was sitting next to her trunk and was moaning

Chapter 8 

Laura's POV

That night, I was sitting next to my trunk and was moaning. Hermione was sitting next to me with her wand, trying to help her out.

" Laura! I cannot believe how you managed to tear your robes this badly!" exclaimed Hermione.

" Like I said earlier, flying." I replied. 

" Ohno." Hermione muttered, as Lavender and Parvati came strolling in." Good luck to you tonight." 

" Why?"

" Perfume concoction. Lavender and Parvati (How do you spell it) are going to make perfume tonight."

" What are you doing here Laura?" Lavender asked almost shrilly. 

" Staying here for the fortnight in case you don't remember." I said smirking, I can't stand people who ask such questions. 

" Oh wow. You actually got a skirt." Mentioned Parvati peering into my trunk. 

" Hello? What do you think? I do have _a_ skirt." I replied. 

" Oh really?" said Lavender," We don't expect a person like you to have a skirt."

"Will you all please stop this stupid senseless argument. " said Hermione." Unless you two know how to fix a badly torn robe, I advice you to keep quiet." 

" Oh pass it to me," said Lavender snatching the robe." Here." She said passing the robe back. 

"Oh thank you." 

=-=

The next day, at breakfast, Ron introduced George and Fred to me. After finding out that we have one thing in common, we started talking non-stop with groans coming from Harry, Ron and Hermione. 

" Laura, this is George and Fred." Ron introduced.

" The practical jokers of Hogwarts." Fred said. 

" Hi George. Hi Fred. Wait a minute, which is which." I asked confused.

"I'm George and his Fred." Said George smiling.

" What are your favourites jokes." I asked, my curiosity aroused by the phrase practical jokers of Hogwarts. 

" Hah. Whatever jokes that happen around the school, are by us." Said Fred smiling. 

" Count me in if you have any more jokes." I said. And the conversation from here went on about jokes. Interrupted with groans from Harry, Ron and Hermione. I admit, George and Fred are more fun to be with that Draco, sometimes. 

-.-

The lessons went on as usual, I received a letter from home today. It was from Father, he wrote saying that I was no doubt in Slytherin. Oh, but I wasn't. I did not have the heart to write and tell him what had happened. I was at the lake when I read this letter. Like Draco would put, Potter and his friends came along. Harry and Hermione understood my situation right away. Well, Ron was saying just write to your father telling him that you want to be in Gryffindor. After hearing this, I nearly wanted to break down and cry but then, Malfoys don't cry. Upon thinking of this phrase, I thought of the whole rulebook on how to behave like a proper Malfoy, specially written out for Draco and me. _Do not associate with mudbloods. _But I already broke that rule and many more what's more another rule? But then, I feared my father's wrath and I did not want to let him down.

I asked Harry, Hermione and Ron where was Dumbledore's office. They brought me there. They were shocked when I told Dumbledore that I wanted to be in Slytherin. 

" Why?!" Harry spluttered. 

Ron and Hermione looked shocked. " You can't be kidding?" Ron said.

I shook my head. "I got my reasons." I said silently.

Dumbledore nodded his head. " You all my leave now. Miss Malfoy? Will you please stay."

I nodded my head back; I could not seem to say a word.

" Miss Malfoy?'

" Yes?"

" Why did you want to go to Slytherin? I'm just asking for curiosity sakes."

Well, Dumbledore had to ask that question. I sighed." My father."I said, passing him the letter. He read it, folded the letter back neatly and left it on the table. 

He suddenly asks, " Laura, are you like your father?"

I was shocked at his question. Did he mean the dark arts or personality and looks? " You mean the da-?"

Dumbledore nodded. I did not know how to begin. Oh yes. I loved my father as I had too. But it was more respect. I was thought to fear.I did not know how to explain it to Dumbledore. Draco and I both knew the dark arts well. I could do some of those spells as easily as tying the shoelace of my trainers. But do I want to tell him? 

" Somehow. " Was all I could say. I wanted to say more but could not.

Dumbledore nodded like he understood. " But do you want to be a death eater?" He asked.

I was shocked. There were no female death eaters. Even Mother was not allowed in those death eaters meeting. Realisation just set in. I recalled, that Draco and I were always allowed in the meetings. And that Mother wasn't allowed. " You mean?"

Dumbledore nodded. 

" No. But is this why Father always brought me to Death Eater meetings?" There I said it out. Now what else could I hide?

" Yes. I believe there is also another reason." 

" You may go now.I believe your brother is hunting for you."

^_^


End file.
